vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106763-disappointed-in-the-beret
Content ---- Kinda reminds me of the one from the 5th Element, just have to color it: | |} ---- And how can you not like something like that? I personally think it's great. I have it on two of my characters. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not even that. Google "beret. There are so many different kinds and styles that the one in game is fine in comparison. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not if they're....lemon berets!!! | |} ---- ---- Dye it green, dye it blue, whatever you want. You can even have a Raspberry Beret if that floats your boat... | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe Carbine paid attention to that thread about making the Dominion more fun to play. They don't need stetsons. | |} ---- Yellow? All of my berets have been orange, both on Dominion and Exile. I have a Chua, Mordesh, and two Aurin wearing it. | |} ---- Then maybe they should read more than one thread. Dominion doens't need berets to make us cool. We have draken AND chua. What more is needed?!? | |} ---- I don't know, that thread went on for like a million pages and I still don't get it. Maybe people just don't like trimmed hedges. | |} ---- I prefer my landscape bushless. | |} ---- *plays that slow, soothing Dominion sax* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thought I saw something that there is a cowboy hat coming, somewhere. Let me investigate... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I dyed mine blue, but on the character select its still beige. Weird stuff. | |} ---- I tried for 10 minutes this morning. I even tried yelling at my computer and everything but not even that worked! PS - why are you allergic to the quote function? ;) | |} ---- Kinda surprised it took 12 posts to get the Prince callout | |} ---- ---- That way if he says something that pisses you off, you'll never know as you won't get a notification :P | |} ---- There was a thread a couple of days ago whose sole function was to reference Prince. It was very disappointing how few people got it. | |} ---- That's Leia's adopted daughter, Ivanka Brunhilda Solo. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't say free. I specifically remember paying 15$ to be able to access it. A customer appreciation bonus for no additional surcharge, perhaps, but definitely not free. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You paid 15 bucks to access the server. Had the beret not been given out, you would have still paid the 15. On top of your normal 15$ subscription fee, you have been given this costume item. For free. Get outta here. | |} ---- I recently dyed an outfit and it still shows up on character select with its previous colors. Seems like a bug introduced with their attempts at modesty. | |} ---- I wanted the drunken parties on login to stay as a 'feature'. It was a fun bug that i found funny. | |} ---- I'm wondering this as well. Come on already...:( | |} ---- ---- Still happens to my babes, found one in a bathing suit just this morning. They decided they're great just as they are and don't need to be "fixed". So I nod approvingly as a sign of respect every time. Also, pink beret is awesome. | |} ---- This depends on what you, as a customer, feel your $15 is for. As for myself I pay 15 dollars a month for access to a continually evolving game that features regularly added content. From that perspective the beret and mount, as new content, were perfectly paid for. WoW tricked a lot of people into thinking that new mounts or flavor items are something that you should pay extra for on top of a subscription. That system is perfectly fine in F2P games, since the microtransactions are how they stay afloat. In a subscription based game, though, they're all just extra bits of Data in a system that you're already paying regularly to access. | |} ---- That's not a trick. That's capitalism at works. See, in the real world, motive and intention don't drive production. Profit does. The bigger the profits, the more investors are willing to give you more BIG money. As in, more money than a thousand years of your piddly $15 a month will EVER provide. So, in addition to the game and evolving content, they have a guy or two on staff who makes things not intended to be part of the game at all - rather they are intended to drive up the profit margin. When the profit margin goes up, new employees are hired, technology is invested in, and the dev team gets raises. For example, you pay for your basic cable bill, right? YOU'RE PAYING FOR CABLE! Yet, you don't get all the HBO, Showtime and Skinamax content without paying something extra. Cash Shops are the same exact idea. Your subscription entitles you to the basic game services - content, dungeons, quest rewards and so on. But (for example) if they offered the Rest-In-Peacemaker skin available for $5, that would be an extra. Something created using the game software - but not actually intended to be more than a cosmetic addition to the game. I do understand that people feel entitled to "everything Carbine ever does because I pay a subscription" ... but I'd like you to call your cable company and demand all the extra features you don't get FOR FREE because you pay a monthly fee to them already. Go ahead. I'll wait. Let me know how it goes. | |} ---- A lot of people would argue that the dozens of cable packages you have to get separately are exploitative and horrible for customers. I'm not about to support that kind of thing in my MMOs, too. | |} ---- And a lot of people would be wrong about that, too. Good God. What happened to people loving capitalism? What kind of world are we coming to? Ugh. I miss Ronald Reagan. | |} ---- Except we're not paying for basic MMO, we're paying for premium. Will Carbine knock $5 off my bill if I opt out of raiding and another $5 off for not pvp'ing? | |} ---- And I miss Augustus Ceasar! Now there was a man who got things done! | |} ---- Nope. That's part of the Basic Package. Nice try, though! My analogy reigns supreme. Like Caesar! :lol: | |} ---- I come not to praise your analogy, but to bury it. Regards, Marcus B | |} ---- ---- ---- *Immature, girlish giggling* I really need to go find coffee.. *chortle* | |} ---- Dammit man, I may have to roll up a dude. *shakes fist* | |} ---- Wrong that it's exploitative and a horrible deal for consumers? No, I think not. Too many consumers are willing to prostrate themselves to the gods of capitalism, unfortunately forgetting that the consumer is a fundamental part of a functioning economy and we have the power to control what companies do or do not charge for. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry, I have the angel wing ears, so I didn't know. But, regardless, I still love it. | |} ---- Aha, figured out the workaround: Go to the Stylist (grr), remove all dyed items from the costume and put them back. That'll update the login screen colors. | |} ---- Baths. Soap and water. Soap and water. Soap and water. | |} ---- I'd imagine Exiles bath much less actually. | |} ---- So did John Hinckley, Jr. Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA | |} ---- exactly | |} ---- It's cool to be clean. | |} ---- Oh! Thank you for that :D But i wonder if that stops the naked parties when you go offline. Because i want those to continue! | |} ---- | |} ---- Yes Ilium is amazing. Now if only that ugly thing in the center did not ruin the picture. (and if only Tanka didn't fail spoiler tags again) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Hahahahaha, amazing! You've done it again! :D (I should not be this happy about your forum breaking capabilities, but in a way it is totally awesome.) I am now beginning to wonder if the OP is also developing issues with improperly tucked beds and loose sheets....hmmmm. | |} ---- That's cute... | |} ----